Jun 2012 CC
Kaz, Ears to the Ground, Adren of the Bone Gnawers reports: - Mouse has departed on her Athro Challenge. - Before Mouse departed, a new spirit contacted her, Claire. She seems to be a potential City Father spirit of some kind. Mother, rather. In late February, she met with Mouse (and Jacinta, Tim, Jacob, Stacey, and Djehuti) and appeared to other Garou at other times. She's apparently trying to make a bargain with the Garou -- she can promise not to encroach on lands the garou claim, and even promise not to cross the river, as well as help encourage Wyld areas in the city, as long as the Garou let her grow. There may also be another, similar spirit, Jeb, but he hasn't been seen since the Caern was Opened some time ago. - In March, Kaz, tiring of former Shadow Lords terrorizing the Sept, first helped to organize a group to destroy the Hunter bane that was after Ky (the Shadow Lord Cub from Broken Prairie). She and Mouse Summoned a Stormcrow to see if they could find the Hunter that way; this failed to work, since the Hunter was too mobile and unpredictable. (Mouse also asked Grandfather Thunder to drive the former Shadow Lord Gerik-ikthya insane, which later proved to have been entirely effective.) - Lacking specifics about where the Hunter was, the Stormcrow lured it to a specified area, and Ky served as able bait in this endeavor. In theory, Kavi, Kaz, Mouse, Shelby, and Nik were there to defend Ky and kill the Hunter, while Owen, Keir, Djehuti, Riley, Andrei, and Isaac were there to fight the Hunter's spirit-dogs, with Owen in charge of that part of the battle. In practice, everyone fought everything, but that was the plan, anyway. The Corax Val loaned Kaz her fetish in order to further weaken the Hunter. - Nik, Kaz, and Draco then scouted out where the former Shadow Lord in question was hiding out (a run-down motel), and took a group of Walk Garou to go kill Dancers. Specifically, Emma, Lefty, Salem, Djehuti, Alexandra, Winter, Quiet, Kaz, Nik, and the Corax Auxilliary of Val killed five Dancers quite dead. (Gerik, Dmitry, and some Dancers the Walk never knew the names of.) Val helped lure them out via trickery and voice imitation. - Nik was the Raggie In Charge, and Emma led the main combat force. Kaz sniped. (With a gun, not with words. This time.) - Djehuti brought talens that stuck foes to the ground, and Draco supplied healing talens. - Very soon after this, the unnatural cold blanketing the area dissipated. - The Alpha, the day after this fight, told the Shadow Lord Ahroun Andrei (who had hidden the fact that banes were after he and Ky, thus endangering the Bawn) to move on. Vamoose. Exit. More specifically, due to his previous lies and deceit, he was not welcome at the Walk. Andrei seems to be heading to California. - After Val did a lot of scouting and Lefty and Tim did some further scouting, Tim, Val, Salem, Lefty, Nik, Vagabond/Rajani (the fox-shifter), Devon, Keir, and Cheese Doodle took down Plasticorp's factory full of banes, and also Rajani's nemesis, the Bhuta Bane. (Which was annoying. And irritating. And kept making shape shifting fomori.) - Rajani turned out to actually be named Moonlight's Daughter, the Jade Blossom, Morning Sun's Wake, and left the next day for California, her oath of vengeance fulfilled. - Kaz taught Tim the Rite of the Questing Stone (to help him find things until he learns the Ragabash Gift for it), and Alexandra Artwork. She learned Breath of Gaia from Keir, to help his chiminage along. - In early April, Cheese Doodle, following Mouse's suggestion, led a battle group against some Wyrm creatures encroaching on Harbor Park. Topsy, Keir, Shelby, Javen (who's back!), and Stacey participated. They killed some banes coming from an old carwash, and then beat an organized departure when more alarming Wyrm things started coming out of the woodwork. Ishmael supplied some effective healing talens. - In early April, it became clear that Finds Death in the Dark Woods was killing non-Wyrm Tainted humans, and didn't plan to stop. Silvertip ejected her from his pack, and the Sept, and told the Philodoxes to feel free to judge her. Riley (not a Philodox) and Jack, hunted her down, and then Riley killed her. - Kaz has directed Riley to talk to Melodie the Philodox about this, since he did it outside of Challenge. Kaz also offered to perform the Gathering for the Departed for the Talon, which current Talon Elder Listens-to-the-Earth-Whisper-Her-Guidance accepted. - The Wasp Queen has come. The Bawn is currently off limits. For how long is not clear. - Owen Challenged Viv for Elder, and succeeded. (Their challenge was to get drunk and throw axes at each other.) - Camille has, according to Kaz, either left town or had a family emergency. ("The cell connection sucked.") Kaz has, therefore, taken over Gnawer Eldership for the moment. Re-taken. For something like the third time. Stay in one place, Kaz? - Shelby has taken over Silver Fang Eldership from Zosia. Kavi, Bridge Builder, Adren of the Glass Walkers reports: - After violating tribal territory, and causing a major disturbance, the Bone Gnawer, Starcaller, is not permitted in the tenement. - Fidelity is still looking for a way to eliminate the Skindigger Cult. Any news about their activities would be most welcome. - In early February, the Dancer’s Hunter came to the area near Edgewood with some of his hounds. Owen, Javid, Morgan, and Mitzi defeated them while Devon went for help. - There are two spirits in the city: Claire and Jeb. Both would like to work with the Garou, possibly even to start a new caern in the city. They seem to have very different goals. - In mid-March, using the hunted cub, Ky, as bait, Kaz, Mouse, Owen, Kavi, Keir, Riley, Nik, Shelby, Djehuti and Isaac, and with the assistance of Andrei, lured the Dancer’s hunter into an ambush. The trap was mostly successful, though the hunter was prepared. There were no deaths, but Bridge Builder received a new battle scar. - Flint, Alexandra, and Ky have formed a pack under Merlin. - There is a new cub staying with the Glass Walkers, and under Glass Walker protection. She calls herself Ex, and was found some time after she escaped captivity of humans who had been experimenting on her. She is NOT a traditional cub, and if you encounter her, treat her gently. Let her ask for information rather than forcing it upon her, and let her set the pace for any instruction. - The Great Hunt was a success, this year, though the cost was the life of Xander, Night’s Shadow, of the Shadow Lords. Flint received a new battle scar, as well. There is still clean-up that needs to happen at the site, but the hunters managed to destroy a massive bane that had been providing power to tainted pattern spiders. Whisper, Tiny Needle Spears the Heart, Fostern of the Uktena reports: - On 18th May 2012, the Adren Philodox 'Scar', the Adren Theurge 'Does Things the Wrong Way' and the Fostern Galliard 'Tiny Needle Spears The Heart' did complete a dreaming quest in search of the Lady of Mirrors. As a trio taken back into the past, they fought and died a symbolic death beside those who bound a great bane in the state of Ohio many years ago. They returned victorious however, earning the favour of Chimera in her guise as The Oracle, and are now bound by the bonds of the pack under the name Sagacity. Territory yet to be determined. Javid, Mourns the Living, Cliath of the Silent Striders reports: - Javid, Mitzi, and Red-Hands attacked and killed a hound outside of Edgewood house. After bringing down the hound, the Uktena cub charged into the woods and was attacked by a shadowy figure that vanished and reappeared at will. Red-Hands ordered the cub to retreat, covering her before turning back to call for help, leaving Javid to fend it off alone until help arrived. Eventually Carries the Tale Back From the Land of Fire and Wildfire arrived, and managed to disarm the figure, after which it fled. Wildfire kept the shadowy figure's arm and Mourns-The-Living burned the hound's body, after taking the head for a trophy. - Mourns-The-Living had Rite of Wounding performed on him by Wildfire after the fight with the hound and the shadowy figure. Flint, Carves the Requiem for Cockroach’s Children, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: - On March 1st, two of the Wyrm's hounds that followed the Shadow Lords to Broken Prairie attacked Edgewood again. Mouse First Strike, April Shifting Briar, Flint, and Alexandra Calm Clouds Mask the Storm were there to start with, and drew the hounds away from the house itself. Flint howled for help, and the two hounds were defeated with the additional assistance from Nieve Pirate Trader, and Owen Wildfire, and one of the hounds exploded when it died, burning everyone around it slightly. When the hounds were killed, something laughed in the woods, and exchanged words with Mouse before it left or ran away. April kept the head of the hound that did not explode. - Flint's cliath now, named ~Carves the Requiem for Cockroach's Children~ and requests to go by ~Requiem~. In addition, he's making a memorial for those Glass Walkers who are remembered at the Burial Mounds. He passes word that he is still interested in hearing any stories anyone would like to tell him. Secondly, that anyone who might know about getting a hold of reclaimed/salvage timber, flooring, and other wood in the city please contact him. His cell phone number is now posted on the board at Edgewood along with a brief note of that nature. - Flint is interested in learning-- he'd like to hear any stories of events and/or people, just about anywhere, not necessarily having to do with the Hidden Walk, and he's interested in learning the minor and the small rites, and will be quietly passing word about as to both of these. - As of the 14th, Mouse has gone in pursuit of the first part of the task that Elliot ~Shockwave~ set for her as part of her challenge for Athro. - Kyler found two Wendigo cubs in the city, and delivered them to Edgewood. Much thanks goes to the Corax, Val, for helping out in a tight spot and giving Ky a ride. If you see the Corax, please be nice to her, she sounds like she's had a bit of a rough week. - The Glass Walkers are currently looking after a Lost Cub, named Ex. She is staying in the Tenement, on the Walker-Floor, and inquiries can be directed to Mouse, Kavi, and Rina. - Alexandra ~Seeks the Raging Water to Silence Her Strike~, Flint ~Carves the Requiem for Cockroach's Children~, and Kyler ~Little Firebrand~ have formed a pack, Unfettered under Merlin. Their goal is to provide city scouting, information relay, and light combat when they can be helpful. They're currently investigating the issue of the rats and foot-long slugs in the Sewers, and they have not claimed territory yet. - Speaking of, approximately forty-pound rats have been seen in the Sewers in the Industrial Sector, please take caution when traveling in the Sewers. The rats are apparently really sensitive to bright lights. The foot-long slugs are acid-producing but are sensitive to salt. - The memorial in the Glass Walker breakroom of the tenement building has been finished. For non-Glass Walkers to visit and see it, please talk to one of the Glass Walkers. - Kyler passed his rite of passage to become cliath, deednamed ~Steel Arrow Cannot Be Turned~. - On May 10th, Flint, Alexandra, and Ky encountered wyld-changed squirrels on the Edgewood lawn. Some of the squirrels were hostile, and none of the squirrels survived, it seems like the bawn fruit puts too much stress on their system. - Do not eat the fruit on the bawn. Really, don't eat the fruit on the bawn. The fruit on the bawn and the edges of the bawn does bad things. - Holland Altimari ~Forges the Steel Bond~, Glass Walker, arrived as a representative of Sept of the Mountain Fortress in Colorado Springs. He's involved with the Terminus Group stuff. - Salem formed the city-based pack Sagacity under Chimera, with Wrong Way and Whisper. - Theodoric of Clan Duncan ~Cries Glory Above the Din of Battle~ arrived. Out of the Umbra and smack into the middle of Harbor Park in full armor, anachronism and all. He's a Silver Fang, and he's from the late 1600s and he only kind of speaks English. - Riley is still a girl, all the other Wyld-changes from the last Revel seem to have worn off or otherwise been reversed. Still don't make a point of it or be mean about it. Jacey, Cracked Bones, Cliath without a tribe reports: - Jacey makes no secret about the fact that she has renounced. The reasons, though are usually glossed over. Shortly after renouncing she took the name Path-Finder and has put forth a challenge to Owen ~Wildfire~, Jarl of the Get of Fenris, to join his tribe. - In part of Jacey's ongoing efforts to prove herself to the Fenrir, she has earned a new name. A brief beating preceded the event, ending with Dagny ~Spear-of-Huginn~ agreeing to teach Jacey the ways of the Skald, should she be accepted, and naming her Thjalfi's-Cracked-Bones. - A cub was found in company of a trio of Black Spiral Dancers. Jacey ~Cracked-Bones~ along with Javen ~Skeinweaver~ of the Fenrir, Shelby ~Bright Eye~ of the Silver Fangs, Cheese Doodle of the Glass Walkers, and Alexandra ~Seeks-Raging-Water~ of the Shadow Lords managed to fight them off and rescue the cub. Cheese Doodle ran interference, causing a couple of cars to explode, one of the Dancers to burn to a crisp, and successfully cleared the streets of any witnesses then destroyed incriminating cameras. Meanwhile Shelby subdued the frenzying cub before joining in the following skirmish. Javen led one of the remaining Dancers down an alley and she, along with Cheese Doodle, killed it. Jacey tackled the one which had squared off with Alexandra and proceeded to rip its throat out while Alexandra and Shelby laid claws into it. The three Dancers were a homid, metis, and lupus breeds. Clean up crews were called in once the problem was taken care of. The cub has been taken to the Vault and is currently being kept there. General Knowledge: (As reported Silvertip, Owen, Salem, Cheese Doodle, Nik, Monkey Brain, Devon, Alexandra, and Andrei) Caern/Sept: Sept Position - Due to his bringing the sept into danger, and his failure to make the sept aware that he was putting them in danger, Andrei was denied sept membership and expelled from the area. - Due to the possible continuing danger, Ky was restricted to a small area of the Scarred Forest until it was proven to Jacinta that he was no longer being hunted. - On the night of the Summer Solstice, the ritual for The Great Hunt was performed. In attendance were Elliot, Jacinta, Jamethon, Morgan, Owen, Xander, Thea, Alexandra, Flint, Bad-Boy. A bridge opened, carrying most of the hunters to the site of the tainted pattern spider mines in the foothills near Sun Lakes. For some reason, the Warder and her packmate were diverted back to the site of the ritual near Lake Arthur, rather than taken to the hunt. The hunters took a stealthy approach through the mines, but eventually were forced to fight a number of tainted pattern spiders. These spiders had captured a very large, very powerful bane, which they had apparently been using as a source of power. Once the spiders were defeated the hunters were able to destroy the bane as well. Xander fell in battle, and Flint received a new battle scar, but the hunt was an overall success. Wyld: - In mid-February, Nik escorted his three cubs into the Umbra of the scarred forest, where they encountered a tainted coyote spirit that had partially consumed several Gaian spirits. Alexandra, Hayden, and Ky fought and defeated the tainted coyote, freeing the Gaian spirits. Hayden received a battle scar during the fight. Afterward, the tainted spirit was cleansed and released. - In early March, Wyrm Hounds attacked Edgewood. Mouse, April, Flint, and Alexandra were able to hold them off, and with the help of Nieve and Owen, they were destroyed. A voice was heard laughing in the woods, after, but no trace was found. - As part of their Rite of Passage, Shadow Lord cubs Alex and Hayden defeated a crystal dragon fomor and freed an enigmatic spirit from the depths of Thunder Cave. - In mid-March, while out hunting near the bawn, Owen, Nik, Aaron, Flint, and Alexandra encountered a family of skull-pigs. The group killed the boar, the sow, and one of the piglets. The other piglet escaped into the woods. City: - Cheese Doodle successfully organized a group of Garou into clearing back some banes from the Harbor Park area. Topsy lead the garou in battle. - In Mid-April, Nik, Quiet, Dirk and Slug encountered funny looking people at the Laundromat who tried to hypnotize a girl and steal her away. They approached the situation diplomatically until the fomori pulled out guns in a nearby alley. Action was taken swiftly and the fomori were taken out without harm to the girl or the veil. - Devon and the Fianna kinfolk, Danny, found a corpse at an art gallery. The body was brought to the Bone Gnawers and Devon is investigating. - Along with Devon, Elliot and Claude found another corpse with similar traits. Devon is including this in his investigation. Tribes: - At her request, Salem performed the Rite of Renunciation for Jacey. Jacinta and Owen stood witness. The Fianna, Reforges-the-Lost, is now 'dead', and the Ronin Jacey seeks to prove herself worthy to join the Get of Fenris. She began calling herself Pathfinder, but has recently been renamed by Dagny as Thjalfi’s Cracked Bones. Packs: - In mid-April, Jack Salem of the Glass Walkers, along with Wrong Way of the Bone Gnawers and Whisper of the Uktena, disappeared while Questing for a pack totem. They returned nearly a month later, following an aspect of Chimera called The Oracle. The pack has taken the name Sagacity, and has not yet claimed territory. - Alexandra, Flint, and Ky have formed a new pack, Unfettered, under Merlin. The goal of the pack is to scout and relay information. They have not yet claimed any territory. Departures & Arrivals: - Mouse has gone to the Fianna Sept named by Elliot as part of the fulfillment of the terms of her challenge. - Finds Death in the Dark Woods, Cliath Red Talon Theurge, was discovered to be the serial killer behind a weeks-long murder spree in late March/early April. She was confronted by Silvertip, her alpha (as well as the Sept Alpha) and chased off when she would not agree to stop. She has since left the Sept for the Talon Sept of Frozen Blood, presumably to spread the word about how easy it is to kill humans and not endanger wolves or the Veil. - A new Red Talon has arrived at the Sept -- a Philodox with the strange enough moniker of 'Monkey Brain'. He seems quite a bit less frothy than the usual member of his tribe. - Draco, a fostern metis theurge of Shadow Lords has arrived. - Moros, aka Bad Moon Rising, is a cliath Metis Ahroun of the Black Furies and most recently from the Sept of Gaia's Bones, where he was born and raised. So far, he's been involved in a cubnapping and in controlling a frenzying tribemate in Harbor Park. He's given chiminage and has officially joined the Sept. He's also really, really, really big. - Sue, another male fury metis, arrived from Golden Gate; chiminage was arranged with Silvertip and involves teaching rites. Instruction: * Nik taught Rite of Contrition to Andrei * Sera taught the rite Prayer for the Prey to Flint * Nik taught the gift Open Seal to Ky * Nik taught the Rite of the Questing Stone to Val, the Corax * Kaz taught the Rite of the Questing Stone to Tim * Kaz taught the rite Artwork to Alexandra * Keir taught the rite Breath of Gaia to Kaz * Sue taught the Rite of Contrition to April * Sue taught the rite Feed the Earth to Devon * Sue taught the rite Tobacco’s Calm to Hayden * Sue taught the rite Quiet Concord to Claude * April taught the Rite of the Questing Stone to Sue * Nieve taught the rite Feed the Earth to Flint * Stacey taught the rite Breath of Gaia to Flint * Alexandra taught the rite Artwork to Flint * Kavi taught the rite Talisman Dedication to Flint * Jacinta learned a tribal gift from a spirit * Touch Deer taught the gift Resist Pain to Jacinta Rites: * Nik performed the Rite of Cleansing on the tainted Coyote spirit. * Owen performed the Rite of Wounding for Alexandra, Ky, and Javid. * Jacinta performed the Rite of Wounding for Flint. * Salem performed the Rite of Renunciation for Jacey * Jamethon performed the Rite of Passage for Alex and Hayden. * Draco performed the Rite of Summoning, bringing The Hunter to confirm that Ky was no longer targeted prey. Challenges: - Jacinta’s challenge to Silvertip was announced again and reaffirmed. The terms involve taking a small team – one member per auspice, including herself, into a one-way trap in a cave and destroying the “thing which ought not be” at the end. Rumor has it preparations are being made for the final push. - Mouse challenged Elliot for the rank of Athro. The terms are based on the current situation, and the knowledge that the caern was to be sent into slumber. They involve going to a location and person of his choice to learn the Rite of Caern Building, to return, and to use that rite. Mouse is currently at the distant sept, though she remains in communication with the local Glass Walkers. - Earth Whisperer challenged Melodie for the rank of Adren. Terms involved something to do with the spirits in Harbor Park. - Owen challenged Viv for leadership of the Get of Fenris and won. Births: - Deaths: - Rumor has it Finds Death didn’t get to her destination. There is the strong suspicion that death found her, and that the Glass Walkers were somehow involved. Some gossip goes so far as to suggest that Riley killed the Red Talon without challenge. - Xander was killed during the Great Hunt. There is no Gathering yet scheduled for him. Cubs: - Flint has passed his Rite of Passage and is now known as Carves the Requiem for Cockroach's Children. - Alex has passed her Rite of Passage and is now known as Seeks the Raging Water to Silence Her Strike. - Hayden has passed her Rite of Passage and is now known as Calls the Mountain to Crush the Dragon. - Ky has passed his Rite of Passage and is now known as Steel Arrow Cannot be Turned. - A Post-Change metis galliard cub called Closet Monster was delivered to the Shadow Lords in late March. - Ex, also known as Rogue, is a new cub under the protection of the Glass Walkers. ELSE: - Alexandra, Jacey, Javen, Cheese Doodle, and Shelby encountered a pack of Black Spiral Dancers with what turned out to be an Ahroun lost cub. After the cub shifted in public, the three Dancers were killed and the cub was recovered. Cheese Doodle used the gift heat metal to blow up two cars to help prevent a Veil breach, and destroyed the local surveillance cameras. Alexandra took the cub to the Vault, where he was found to be clean of Wyrm taint by Draco. Category:Caern Convo